


Inkdemonth day prompt 17 distractions

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Miscommunication, Role Reversal, Spoilers for Episode: Are There Healthy Distractions?, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Little distractions can make things worse, or better. Even in alternate timelines
Kudos: 3





	Inkdemonth day prompt 17 distractions

Everything felt dull and boring in Wally Frank's eyes,lately Grant had been really weird lately. Talking constantly about the perfect Edgar and Joey Drew had gotten angry over losing his role as Bendy the dancing demon. But that wasn't Wally's problem to deal with,no he had to keep Sillyvision clean or get an earful of Grant's rantings about improper workplace health and safety. 

But he vaguely saw an inky man in the background and yawned in boredom. "If only there was something fun to do around here. Grant is sapping the fun out of everything in this studio! I'm outta here!" The Chief Janitor complained,before seeing Shawn run off into his office,with a worried look on his face.

Shawn yelled at Wally. "Argh. Something's gone wrong at the Heavenly Toys place Wally. Henry nearly had a giant Bendy demon plush crush him in the recording booth. Tom thinks it's Joey Drew's fault and Sammy Lawrence the accountant is yelling at everyone about the Edgar ,Charley,Barley and Webby the widow finances. They're being sold too cheaply by Grant." 

As they headed towards the Heavenly Toys to investigate,Jack Fain walked over to the music department with a box of candles. "Probably nothing serious . Mrs Lamont said she wanted the candles. Oh I'm Charley the Leprechaun,ready for a jig. But if you get on my nerves,you'll lose your wig!" He chuckled with a macabre tone as Richie the composer groaned with his outdoor smoking break. "What's with Jack and Emma? This stupid ink machine is making everyone act weird and those stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves!" 

But in another universe,the Sides of the YouTuber thomas Sanders were looking at the fan movie with interest and confusion.

Logan stared at Remus before saying as the two sides were the only people noticing something odd,apart from Patton who gulped nervously at the ominous lighting on Jack Fain's face . "That is illogical. This must be a faulty YouTube episode,Grant Cohen couldn't have taken Joey drew's job at Sillyvision,Sammy Lawrence wasn't an accountant." The duke just smiled. "Yeah,but this isn't the fun part yet!"


End file.
